<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warm by evesmaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369145">warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evesmaya/pseuds/evesmaya'>evesmaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evesmaya/pseuds/evesmaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which tajima &amp; mihashi watch mean girls. Tajima can't focus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mihashi Ren/Tajima Yuuichirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came to me because I wanted to write tajimiha and I watched mean girls for the third time th other day so yeah<br/>Also he/they for tajima I am so smart<br/>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mihashi puts it into fullscreen. Pausing to wait for Tajima to get comfortable.</p><p>Tajima gets under the shared blanket, snuggling up against Mihashi.</p><p>A smile forms on Tajima's face as he leans their head on Mihashi's shoulder.</p><p>"Renren, you're so warm~ like a heater." Tajima says.</p><p>"..thanks?"</p><p>Mihashi reaches to unpause the movie, brushing hands with Tajima, feeling how cold his hands are.</p><p>"Still can't believe you've never watched mean girls. It's untouchable, iconic. How?"</p><p>Mihashi shrugs as the opening scene plays out. </p><p>Their laughter and the occasionally gasp fill the room as the movie continues. As the movie progresses, so does Tajima's touching.</p><p>It's not bad, mihashi isn't going to complain. </p><p>-</p><p>They're now at the Halloween party scene. As Regina comes onto Aaron, Tajima leans even farther onto Mihashi.</p><p>Mihashi's face turns from the movie to his boyfriend. Tajima reaches their hands up to the others cheeks, cupping them in his hands.</p><p>Mihashi feels his face flush, but he wraps his arms around tajima's waist.</p><p>Tajima pulls away. His own face colored a light shade of red, their hands still cupping Mihashi's face.</p><p>They go back to "focusing" on the movie.</p><p>-</p><p>Afterwards, Mihashi closes the 123Movies tab on his computer. (And silently thanks adblock)</p><p>"Do you wanna stay over tonight?" Mihashi asks.</p><p>Tajima agrees.</p><p>-</p><p>Mihashi's hands around the others waist tighten slightly as he stirs in his sleep.</p><p>Tajima snuggles his nose into Mihashi's hair, feeling it tickle them. They press a kiss to his forehead, and fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>